Moment de lucidité
by Hlo
Summary: Lorsque le sommeil manque, tout paraît confus. Mais parfois, cela permet de réaliser certaines données.


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Romance/ un poil d'Angst (on ne me changera pas)**

**Note : La rentrée est hard. **

**Préface :**  
J'ai eu une illumination ce week-end.  
La fatigue commence déjà a se faire sentir, de début d'année est particulièrement pénible.

Surprise pour Catirella. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Faut-il toujours une raison pour vouloir faire plaisir ? D'ailleurs le premier mot est pratiquement le titre de son dernier OS (je ne me trompe pas Cat ?).

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

**MOMENT DE LUCIDITE  
**

**.**

_Fatigué…_

_._

Je suis fatigué, affaibli, crevé, ramolli, nase, épuisé, rompu, éreinté, et tous les synonymes confondus.

.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Quelle est cette lassitude qui m'étreint ? Mes membres sont lourds, mes articulations douloureuses, j'ai du mal à bouger. Un peu plus chaque jour.

.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_._

J'arrive difficilement à me réveiller le matin. Mon réveil ne suffisant plus, j'ai été obligé d'utiliser différentes techniques. Le son énervant et crispant de mon GSM vibrant contre le bois de ma table de nuit avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, a fonctionné un temps.

Ensuite, lorsque je m'y suis hélas habitué, j'ai ajouté un second réveil dans un coin éloigné de la chambre. A balancier celui-là. Chaque mouvement entraîne un son de cloche d'église dans une couleur sonore plus qu'aiguë.

Enfin, en désespoir de cause, j'ai été forcé de demander l'aide d'un tiers pour vérifier mon état de conscience.

.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Ce n'est qu'une impression en fait, mon esprit passe de plus en plus de temps dans les limbes du rêve durant des journées interminables.

Car la connexion neuronale est difficile à entretenir. Mon cerveau est comme qui dirait en stand by. J'ai du mal à m'apercevoir lorsqu'on me parle, me concentrer devient le parcours du combattant et garder les yeux ouverts, une vraie torture. Ils me brûlent à un point tel que les lunettes de soleil sont devenues une obligation pour calmer le tiraillement du nerf optique.

.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Mes nuits, habituellement calmes et apaisantes, se peuplent de cauchemars, mes propres cris me réveillent, mes cheveux collant à mon corps en sueur. Et je reste à contempler le plafond disparaissant dans l'ombre à cinq mètres de hauteur, avant de m'évanouir, épuisé par les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et mon souffle court.

Depuis, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas m'endormir, pour ne pas revivre la douleur, la détresse, la peur, qui hantent mes rêves.

En quelques mois, j'ai eu le temps de relire pratiquement tous les livres se trouvant dans ma demeure, mettant systématiquement de côté les ouvrages du XIXème et début XXème siècle dans lesquels les descriptions démesurées risqueraient de me faire fermer les yeux malgré moi.

Hors de question ! Le sommeil n'aura plus de prise sur moi !

Je choisis donc des œuvres passionnantes, tentantes, pressantes.

Des aventures rapides, peu instructives mais si divertissantes. Des œuvres lyriques où le jeu des mots et des sons me tient en haleine. Des écrits qui m'apportent une réflexion suffisante pour garder l'esprit alerte. Des romans actuels sans prétention avec juste une histoire sympathique. Des magasines érotiques ou pornographiques, espérant que l'excitation réveille le corps et l'esprit, avant de réaliser la fatigue qui invariablement suivait la jouissance. Mauvaise idée vite abandonnée.

Les livres commençaient à manquer, leur nombre décroissant irrémédiablement. Il ne me resterait alors plus qu'à contempler le plafond blanc.

Déjà, je connaissais par cœur la moindre moulure. Durant de nombreuses heures j'ai eu l'occasion d'y rechercher des images, des symboles, reconnaissant des collègues dans le jeu d'ombres provoqué par le passage de la lune derrière mes rideaux peu opaques. Une fois mes lectures achevées, il ne me restera plus qu'à y rechercher les fissures et autres aspérités que les couches successives de peinture n'arrivent pas à dissimuler.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, je m'ennuie._

_._

Au départ, tout était bon pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Tisanes calmantes, massages détendants, somnifères que j'ai arrêté de prendre quand j'ai réalisé que j'en engloutissais cinq d'un coup avant de ressentir le moindre effet. Allant jusqu'au bourrage de gueule consciencieux pour tomber dans l'oubli.

Rien n'y fit.

Et maintenant que ce même sommeil tant convoité me fait frissonner d'effroi, mon corps me lâche. Mes essais pour garder l'esprit clair sont vains. Au point que je peux m'endormir n'importe quand et dans n'importe quelle position, mais seulement quelques minutes, jamais plus d'une demi-heure.

Mes réveils sont douloureux, mes membres gourds ne me portent plus. La tension est à son comble. Mon cœur s'affole sous l'effort. Mes poumons appellent à l'aide. Mes muscles sont à la limite de la déchirure. La plus petite activité est devenue délicate à effectuer. Même manger devient difficile à concevoir.

J'ai tellement maigri que je ne suis plus que l'ombre du jeune homme que j'étais. Je flotte dans mes vêtements cachant comme je peux mes os saillants. Hélas mon visage me trahit. Ma peau tire sur mes pommettes et la ligne de ma mâchoire, je n'ai plus aucune des rondeurs de l'adolescence.

Mes cheveux sont ternes, ma peau blanche, transparente, les cernes violacées entourent mes yeux en faisant ressortir le bleu. Ils ont l'air énormes, me mangent la moitié du visage.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, je ne me reconnais plus._

_._

Mon entourage aussi a ajouté de la pression.

Ils sont inquiets. Je les comprends. Mais leurs questions, leurs attentions, leur présence, à tout bout de champs ne m'aident pas à me reprendre.

J'ai vite pris mes distances.

Je m'en veux. La culpabilité me submerge. Ils n'ont pas à souffrir pour ma personne, ils ne peuvent pas m'aider, ils sont impuissants, ils ont peur pour moi. C'est de ma faute.

Longtemps ils ont voulu me pousser à aller à l'hôpital faire des tests, rechercher, trouver, guérir. Rien n'y a fait. Mon corps me lâche. Je vais finir par passer l'arme à gauche si ça continue. Un jour, mon cœur ne supportera plus la tension, mon esprit se perdra une fois pour toute dans une dimension parallèle.

Le sommeil, son manque, aura ma peau.

Je ne veux pas leur faire ça, mais rien à faire. Je me meurs.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

_._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je reconnais avoir commis des atrocités au nom de la paix durant la guerre. Une sacrée ironie que j'avais choisie en connaissance de cause. Nous étions terroristes, posant nos bombes dans l'ombre ou détruisant en pleine lumière. Des soldats sont morts, des innocents aussi. Tout combat apporte son lot de souffrances et de malheurs. A l'armistice, nous nous sommes tous dépêchés de signer chez les Preventers.

Nous n'en avions donc pas assez de tuer ? La question peut se poser. Simplement là, le but n'était plus la disparition d'un ennemi, mais la protection du peuple. C'était notre pénitence, protéger les veuves et les orphelins que nous avions créés.

Retrouver notre bonne conscience ?

Une utopie.

Vu ainsi, on peut amplement comprendre certains rêves qui m'assaillent. Si seulement c'était si simple… Alors je pourrais en parler aux quatre autres, je prendrais des vacances ou je démissionnerais pour m'éloigner du sang que je continue à verser, et j'irais voir un psy.

Si seulement.

Je pourrais me reconstruire.

La guerre s'est achevée il y a sept ans et je dors mal depuis un peu plus d'un an. Avant, mes nuits étaient d'une plénitude qui me semble maintenant déconcertante.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, je me sens mal._

_._

Ce matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil ont traversé les tentures mal fermées pour frapper mon visage, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil.

J'ai gardé le regard fixe, rivé sur le vide au dessus de mon lit. J'ai alors tendu une main tremblante vers mon réveil. J'ai touché le bouton de la sonnerie. Je l'ai éteint.

Péniblement, je me suis assis avant de placer les oreillers pour que mon dos soit supporté sans trop de difficultés.

J'ai pris mon GSM sur la table à côté de moi, au milieu de tasses de thé vides. J'ai désactivé la fermeture du clavier. Je l'ai éteint.

Dans le même mouvement, il est tombé à terre tandis que ma tête se posait sur l'appuis du lit.

Je me suis finalement redressé. J'ai difficilement posé les pieds au sol, directement dans les pantoufles qui y attendaient mon bon vouloir, pour rejoindre mon second réveil. Je l'ai pris dans mes deux mains pour atteindre le mécanisme à l'arrière. Je l'ai éteint.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, tout est automatique._

_._

La sensation d'être hors de mon corps m'accompagna désagréablement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la douche. La moindre goutte d'eau sur ma peau fut pénible, comme de multiples petites aiguilles dont le seul aspect positif fut de réveiller ma conscience, entraînant la reconnaissance de mes membres comme une part de mon être. Mon esprit resta quand même embrumé durant toutes mes activités matinales et soudain un klaxon me rappela sur terre.

La réalité n'était-elle qu'une illusion ?

La question tourna dans mon esprit le temps que mon chauffeur m'emmène au QG. Il fallait que je me réveille pour trouver la force devant la nouvelle journée de boulot qui m'attendait. Tout le monde m'avait déconseillé de continuer à travailler. Chacun espérant dans son fort intérieur qu'un peu de vacances me ferait revenir en pleine forme.

Je savais qu'il n'en serait rien.

Je ne pouvais abandonner le travail, seul lien que j'avais avec mes proches puisque toutes sorties étaient devenues un calvaire. Seuls moments où j'arrivais un tant soit peu à me changer les idées, à oublier mon extrême faiblesse en me plongeant dans les dossiers toujours urgents.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je tiens le coup._

_._

Dans sa grande bonté, Une, comprenant que je n'étais plus opérationnel, me gardait en bureau et ne me noyait pas sous une tonne de papier. Je n'avais pas été fichu dehors, on ne m'avait pas plus demandé de démissionner. Nous n'en avons pas parlé en fait. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait de la pitié ou du respect au vu de mes services passés. Ou alors ils pensaient peut être réussir à me donner une retraite anticipée pour cause d'handicap.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, dans mon état, je ne servais pas à grand chose. Personne n'est irremplaçable.

Je voulais juste ne pas perdre mon job. Pour cela, chaque matin, je me battais contre moi-même pour m'extirper de mon lit et arriver jusqu'à mon bureau de lieutenant colonel.

Aujourd'hui, je me traînais dans le hall, me faufilant lentement mais sûrement entre les Preventers et les fonctionnaires. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. La gène doit y être pour quelque chose. L'énervement aussi, pourquoi me garder ? A moins que ce soit l'inquiétude d'une possible contagion.

Je souris aux rares à me regarder en face, tout en fuyant le plus rapidement possible devant leur pitié si visible. Depuis peu, l'ascenseur est pourvu d'une banquette. Est-ce pour moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça me gène même si je l'utilise avec délectation.

Je croise certaines connaissances dans les couloirs, parlant peu. La station debout était devenue bien pénible.

Un vrai petit vieux à 22 ans.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, tout est devenu si régulier, si habituel._

_._

La première surprise véritable dans ma vie devenue bien morne, m'attendait dans mon bureau sous la forme de mon coéquipier de quand j'avais encore du tonus.

- Trowa ? Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais en mission.

- Elle s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu.

- Ah. C'est gentil de venir me voir en rentrant.

- C'est normal Quatre. Comment vas-tu ?

Encore et toujours cette même question à longueur de journée. Les rares personnes persévérant à garder contact ne pouvaient me croiser sans me le demander. Parfois plusieurs fois par jour. C'était pénible.

Je soupirais intérieurement, j'aurais cru qu'il serait différent.

Je me tenais debout, face à lui, espérant de tout mon cœur de ne pas m'humilier en m'écroulant à ses pieds. Je posais un sourire factice sur mon visage. Mes yeux restant cachés par les lunettes de soleil, j'arrivais habituellement à donner le change.

- Je vais très bien, je te remercie.

- Menteur.

Mon sourire se crispa et je fermais brièvement les paupières.

- Je t'assure, je me sens mieux et…

- Tu devrais t'assoire, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes.

Effectivement, la tension de ma position verticale entraînait irrémédiablement un léger tremblement qui n'était pas passé inaperçu. Me soutenant, il me guida jusqu'à mon fauteuil où je me laissais tomber sans chercher à me cacher mon soupir. Le rouge de mes joues étant évidemment dut à l'effort et non à la honte.

- Merci.

- A ce que je vois, ça ne va pas mieux. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus dormi Quatre ?

- Depuis hier.

- Je sous-entendais véritablement dormi, pas une micro sieste.

Mentir ou pas mentir ? Telle est la question. Je savais que la vérité allait faire rehausser son sourcil gauche, le seul visible, signe de grande inquiétude ou perplexité chez lui. En même temps, je commençais à en avoir assez de jouer une comédie qui ne trompait personne.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai perdu le compte.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec une pirouette, réponds à ma question.

- Très bien. Je dirais… trois semaines, peut-être un mois, ou un peu plus ?

- Je vois.

Bingo ! Sourcil levé ! Je le connais par cœur.

- Tu t'es suffisamment reposé ? Parce que nous partons.

- Trowa, je ne suis pas capable d'assumer une mission.

- Ce n'est pas pour une mission.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je t'expliquerai en route Quatre.

Je me levais lentement pour ne pas risquer de crampes et le suivis aussi prestement que j'en étais capable. Pas un seul instant, alors que nous traversions les couloirs pour reprendre l'ascenseur pour atteindre le sous-sol, il ne me proposa de m'aider. Cette attention me toucha. Ma hantise de paraître impotent était réelle. Il l'avait sentie et m'avait laissé me débrouiller, réglant son pas sur mes courtes foulées. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans sa voiture de fonction que je laissais libre court à ma curiosité.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Quoi ! Mais Trowa…

- Tu n'es plus capable de travailler. J'ai pris congé.

Adieux doux rêves de compréhension mutuelle… Finalement je n'étais à ses yeux que ce que je paraissais. Un homme amoindri, incapable, un boulet dans une organisation gouvernementale.

Adieu travail bien-aimé, adieu monde extérieur, adieu Une. J'aurais au moins cru qu'ils trouveraient un prétexte plausible pour se débarrasser de moi au lieu de m'envoyer un ami pour faire le sale boulot. Même pas.

Je grimaçais.

- Au fait, qui s'occupe de la Winner Co ?

- Mes sœurs. Là non plus je n'étais plus capable.

Je ne sais s'il entendit la rancœur perçant dans ma voix, mais il se tut. Je me laissais conduire et gardais le silence durant le reste du trajet.

Son appartement avait tout d'un kot d'étudiant. La crise avait fini par toucher les subventions laissées aux « gardiens de la paix ». La dureté de son sofa en était l'exemple parfait.

J'étais amère.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

J'éclatais de rire. Savait-il à quel point il était comique ? Les gens qui le traitaient de clown triste ne se rendaient pas compte de la profondeur de son humour.

- Tu penses que je t'ai attendu pour essayer ?

- Quatre…

Hou… Je sens venir le ton condescendant.

Hou… Que je n'aime pas ça.

- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Trowa, je t'en prie.

- Nous avons tous eu des problèmes de sommeil à un moment ou à un autre. Crois-tu que ce que nous avons vécu n'ait laissé aucune trace ?

- Ça ne fait que depuis un peu plus d'un an. La guerre s'est achevée il y a longtemps et…

- Tu es en train de mourir Quatre.

Douleur. Je le sais, je ne veux pas l'entendre. La fatigue omniprésente ne m'aide pas à me concentrer pour ne pas devenir fou.

Ma tête se mit à tourner et je portais une main tremblante à mon front.

- Trowa, je…

- Ça ne peut plus continuer.

- Je le sais, merci ! Tu n'en as pas assez de ne sortir que des évidences ? Et arrête de me couper la parole !

- La colère empêche la décontraction musculaire. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Tu n'arrives pourtant pas à t'en sortir tout seul.

Je soupirais. Il avait raison, ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître. Je n'avais pas encore testé de me faire soutenir. Accepter que quelqu'un me porte assistance, reconnaître ma faiblesse face à l'autre.

C'est dur.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ecoute Quatre. Duo a maintenant peur du noir, Heero est devenu claustrophobe. Depuis qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte, ils se soutiennent mutuellement et ils vont mieux.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient ensembles.

- C'est venu par la suite.

Je n'en revenais pas. Cette année honnie m'avait vraiment coupé du monde.

- Et Wufei ?

- Il a trouvé en Sally un soutient face à la perte de sa femme et à l'injustice du monde Sa colère s'est calmée.

- Et…

- Moi ? Tu penses vraiment que mes problèmes identitaires me laissent libre ?

Evidemment, vu comme ça…

La douleur revint en flèche. Je ravalais un gémissement et pris ma tête entre mes mains comme défense dérisoire à une explosion imminente. Je me sentais me balancer d'avant en arrière, un mouvement intuitif qui ne fonctionnait en rien.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sa voix semblait soudain provenir d'un tunnel. Assourdie.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas._

_._

- Quoi ? Je… Comment ?

J'haletais.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Tout se brouillait devant mes yeux.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Mon esprit partait à la dérive.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas._

_._

Je me sentis soulever. Ses bras me calmèrent immédiatement. Miracle ! Il y avait peut-être un espoir après tout.

- Laisse-toi aller. Je te veillerai, je protégerai ton sommeil. Ma présence empêchera les rêves.

J'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais envie que ses paroles ne soient pas juste une manière de me tranquilliser.

Il continua à parler. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il me disait. Le son de sa voix grave suffisait à me détendre. Mes yeux se fermaient irrémédiablement.

Je le sentis à peine me coucher, me déshabiller, me recouvrir d'un drap. Je dormais déjà.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOON !

Mon hurlement me réveilla en sursaut.

Où étais-je ? Qui étais-je ?

Douleur. Haine. Trahison. Colère

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je ne me reconnais plus._

_._

- Chuuuuuut… Je suis là, calme-toi.

Des bras m'entourent. Des mains me poussent doucement contre une poitrine. Des battements de cœur calment le mien.

Je pleure.

- Trowa…

- Je suis là Quatre. Tout va bien maintenant, c'est juste un cauchemar.

- Ça ne marchera pas… Ils sont là… Ils hurlent… Je ne sais plus les repousser… Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'en peux plus…

- Qui est là ? Nous sommes seuls Quatre.

Qui ? Bonne question. Je ne sais pas. Tout est confus.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

_._

- Ils n'existent pas Quatre. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire du mal.

La peur est insidieuse. Elle ne me laissera pas tranquille.

Ma respiration restait erratique, ma voix partait dans les aigus.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je me sens mal._

_._

- Je… je… Si je ferme les yeux, tout va recommencer ! Encore, et encore, et encore ! Seule la mort pourrait…

- Tais-toi ! Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu penses à autre chose. Je vais t'aider.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'occuper de moi ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ironique. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux mais cela me semblait si dérisoire. Ses bras me calmaient, ils ne prévenaient pas les mauvais rêves.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, laisse-toi faire.

Je ne fais que ça depuis le début ! Mais bon, tout ce que tu veux. Si tu y arrives, tu auras droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Il me recoucha, sur le ventre cette fois-ci. C'est lorsque je le sentis s'installer sur mes fesses et ses mains masser mes muscles tendus que je compris ses intentions.

- Ça ne marchera pas Trowa, j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience.

- Tais-toi une bonne fois pour tout et savoure !

Pour savourer, j'ai savouré. Il est doué. Je sentis très rapidement la tension s'évanouir. La peur, elle, restait douloureusement présente, mon esprit refusait de me lâcher.

- Tu as maigri.

Un chuchotement contre ma nuque. Un frisson.

Ses mains avaient arrêté le massage, elles glissaient vers mes haches, frôlant ma peau.

- Heu… Trowa ?

- Chuuuuuuuut…

Ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou. Ses doigts appuyaient aux endroits…

- Hummmm…

Je réagissais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il provoquait ?

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, tout est automatique._

_._

- Trowa, je…

- Je sais.

Ok, on oublie les questions. On oublie le manque. On oublie le stress. On se concentre sur sa personne. Pas moyen de faire autrement d'ailleurs. Et on savoure…

Le poids sur mes reins disparut. Dans un état second, je le sentis me retourner. La fatigue exacerbait toutes les sensations.

Ses lèvres… Sur mon corps.

Ses mains… Partout.

Mon caleçon trop étroit… Disparu.

Supplice.

Je ne tiendrai pas. Je ne suis pas en état.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je tiens le coup._

_._

Un bruit atteignit difficilement mon cerveau embrumé. Un gémissement. Moi.

- Trowaaaa…

- Laisse-toi aller, tu n'en dormiras que mieux.

Des problèmes de sommeil ? Moi ? Quelle idée.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Mon corps se relâcha enfin. Je ressentis un bien-être que je n'avais plus connu depuis bien longtemps. La jouissance fut rapide mais bienfaitrice. Extase. Contentement.

Juste avant de partir vers l'inconscience, je réussis à lui balbutier un remerciement. Je ne sais pas s'il l'entendit. Je lui redirai plus tard.

Enfin. Un sommeil sans rêve. Le corps comblé, l'esprit en paix. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais trouvé ma place. Bonheur. Stabilité.

Au réveil, il était là, à mon chevet, à me veiller, sentinelle. Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, mon cycle était complètement déréglé. Il me fit manger, peu, pour permettre à mon estomac de se remettre de toutes les privations. Puis il s'occupa de moi, de nouveau, ne demandant rien en échange. Je voyais mal comment j'aurais réussi cet exploit.

A chaque fois que je me réveillais. Il me rendormait. Epuisant mon corps, chassant la peur de mon esprit, m'apportant une réelle béatitude.

.

_Je ne comprends pas, tout est devenu si régulier, si habituel._

_._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester dans cette chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour m'en remettre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passera avant que j'ai la force pour te rendre la pareille.

Mais tu verras Trowa, après ce sera ton tour. Je m'occuperai de toi, dans tous les sens du terme. Je t'aiderai à te reconstruire. Nous façonnerons notre identité.

Ensemble.

.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser._

_._

Il est beau le stratège ! Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener.

.

_ Je comprends, à deux, tout paraît plus simple._

_._

** Qu'est-ce que je suis nase…. C'est horrible !  
Il me faudrait deux mois supplémentaires pour me remettre des deux premières semaines de cours, c'est quand même honteux. Que tous ceux et celles qui sont encore à l'école aient pitié de leurs enseignants.  
Bon, bin, va falloir que je pense à une stratégie pour tenir le coup le reste de l'année.  
Un mec ?  
Hmmmmm… Pourquoi pas…  
Ça peut être distrayant.  
**

** Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
A bientôt. **

** HLO**


End file.
